


Copas de Vidrio y Acero

by OrangePortal24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Es un trabajo inspirado en In the Plublic Eye de AniPendragon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Rooster Teeth Latino, ni yo entendí mi final xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Un cuervo herido y hombre de metal





	Copas de Vidrio y Acero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Public Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005101) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



-Otra…- pidió el cazador, el alcohol nunca ha sido una de las mejores curas para él, pero era una forma de eliminar el dolor… era la forma de lavar las heridas frescas y sanar aquellas cicatrices turbias -¿es gracioso sabes? – dijo tomando su nuevo trago y regalando un vistazo a sus espaldas.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?- comento el general Ironwood ; sus manos posaban detrás de su espalda recta y su seño tranquilo molestaba a Qrow , de hecho siempre lo hacía , siempre miraría una y otra vez su porte elegante ,la forma en que hablaba caminaba he incluso el llego a preguntarse ¿por qué tenía que ser el su compañía? Quien quisiera estar con un ebrio solitario y grosero como él.  
-La barra es libre, puedes sentarte en cualquier otra parte – dijo Qrow regresando a su trago, el licor bajo por su garganta dejando algo de ardor.  
-Bueno he decidido sentarme aquí – James jalo la silla, Qrow solo dejo escapar su frustración con un suspiro; el cantinero se acercó y tomo la orden de James – Huiste…. ¿Qué te ha hecho regresar?- pregunto relajando los hombros y dejando que su mirada se perdiera entre las botellas de color.   
Qrow simplemente se quedó en silencio y dio un nuevo sorbo su dedo índice vacilo por la orilla de la copa y nuevamente trago el alcohol –No estoy de regreso solo tengo trabajo que hacer aquí- dijo, era claro que mentía sus hombros tensos y la curvatura de su espalda podían mostrarlo, él nunca fue bueno mintiendo, aunque realmente había sido llamado por Ozpin y el lugar le traía amargos recuerdos.   
-Su bebida señor – anuncio el cantinero dejando a un costado la copa llena con Snake venom, era el licor favorito de James –Gracias – dijo cordialmente .Qrow solo miraba, él sabía que Ironwood compartía cierto gusto por el licor fino y muy pocos por los corrientes y amargos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Qrow sosteniendo su copa   
-Bueno solo quería un trago, ya sabes… para el dolor – toco su hombro derecho   
-¿Aun duele? , pensé que tenías analgésicos-   
-Los analgésicos son buenos y ayudan en gran parte, pero cuando juntas estrés y analgésicos se vuelven piedras pesadas en tu cuerpo y el efecto se pierde – dijo James dando un sorbo a su bebida   
-Si bueno yo no soy un médico así que no sabría cómo ayudarte – dijo Qrow mientras le hacía un gesto al cantinero para llenar nuevamente su copa, por un momento Qrow y James se quedaron en completo silencio y se convirtió en algo tenso he incómodo para ambos.  
-Qrow… yo no soy un médico pero puedo ayudarte – James posando su mano contra el hombro de Qrow, este rápidamente lo aparto.  
-¡No estés jugando conmigo!- Qrow se levantó tan rápido de su banquillo que trastabillo contra el suelo.  
-Estas demasiado ebrio – dijo James sin perder su lugar   
-Siempre estoy ebrio- incluso para el comenzaba a ser una broma así que solo regalo una sonrisa y se sujetó de la orilla de barra.  
-¿Cuántos tragos has obtenido hoy?-   
-mmmm yo diría que tres – dijo bromeando   
-En realidad si me permite señor fueron alrededor de ocho y ya estaba ebrio cuando llego- anuncio el cantinero, Qrow lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-Hey Jimmy estoy bien…- camino hacia la salida tambaleándose, chocando con algunas sillas de paso.  
James lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro frustradamente -¿Cuánto le debo?-  
-El hombre pago por adelantado sus tragos - dijo el cantinero , James suspiro y saco de su billetera la cantidad más decente que pudo darle al cantinero y le susurro “si mañana aparece aquí no le venda ni un trago” ; cuando ya se había levanto Qrow ya estaba a dos pasos de la puerta ,estaba tan borracho que tuvo que apoyar su frente contra la madera fría, James se acercó y lo tomo por la cintura , paso su brazo por encimas de los hombros y lo condujo a la salida . Qrow al principio se retorció ante el agarre de James pero después de unos minutos se tranquilizó , esta vez se había sobrepasado y el alcohol podía sellar casi todos sus sentidos , su cuerpo no coordinaba con su cerebro así que caminaba torpe y lentamente , si no fuera por James seguramente ya se hubiera ido de enfrente contra el pavimento.   
Vale era un reino hermoso de calles bien decorabas pero cálidas , durante las noches muy pocas personas se atrevían a salir por el frio y algunas otras tenían miedo al vandalismo (poco en realidad a comparación de los otros reinos) ; Qrow tiro un poco del agarre de James mientras él tomaba su estómago “maldita sea “ se maldijo a si mismo tratando de no sacar todo el alcohol , James lo condujo al cesto de basura más próximo y dejo que se recargara para vaciar su estómago , Qrow se inclinó un poco en realidad él no quería pasar por esto . Era un ebrio tonto que lloraba cuando vomitaba y se quejaba como un animal herido.  
James coloco su mano en la espalda de Qrow y froto lentamente, esta no era la primera vez que veía a Qrow tan envenenado de alcohol la primera vez fue mucho peor y que incluso fue hiriente, incluso a 13 años de la muerte de Summer él estaba seguro que la herida seguía siendo tan fresca como la de aquel día…. Incluso en su propia experiencia despertar en el frio sin la compañía de Qrow fue igual de peor.   
Qrow hizo un pequeño ruido pero al final el alcohol se negó a abandonar su estómago, James lo recupero antes de que el callera al suelo, el solo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar caminaron alrededor de una hora antes de llegar a un pequeño parque, James apoyo a Qrow contra una banca.  
Qrow hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y miro la luna -¿Cómo me encontraste?- sin mirar a los ojos de James.  
James no contesto pero tomo lugar a un costado de Qrow y hurgo un poco dentro de su chaqueta, saco un pequeño frasco plateado y comenzó a beber - ¿Recuerdas esto?- murmuro, Qrow miro el pequeño frasco en la mano enguantada de James.  
-Si….fue poco después del incidente, ha estabas molesto y no querías hablar con nadie así que creí que el regalo sería suficiente para aclarar tu cabeza – apoyo la cabeza entres sus manos, sonrió un poco y después esa sonrisa callo -¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-   
El suspiro – Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, muchas personas han cambiado pero Glynda bueno ella sigue siendo….ella y Ozpin encontró un nuevo pasatiempo est-   
-¡CALLATE! Maldita sea Ironwood como es que actúas como si nada hubiera pasado- Qrow se levantó rápidamente y esta vez sus pies se aferraron al suelo , sus manos se convirtieron en puños y comenzó a odiar el constante palpitar en su cabeza -¿Por qué no me odias?, he hecho cosas horribles a gente inocente , maldita sea ni siquiera tengo el valor de estar cerca de mis sobrinas- estaba buscando un impulso para pelear ; James observo con tranquilidad , sus hombros eran tensos pero no lo suficiente , se levantó y trato de envolver un brazo en los hombros de Qrow solo para ser retirado rápidamente .  
-Maldita sea Jimmy ¡ODIAME! – grito Qrow dirigiendo su puño a la cara de James, solo para ser esquivado – Vamos Jimmy demuéstrame de que estas hecho – reto, su mirada callo y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar ligeramente – Les falle a todos… le falle a Tai…a Yang y Ruby….te falle a ti…- recupero fuerza para dirigir un nuevo golpe entonces James había tomado su brazo y lo jalo contra su pecho, Qrow abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de James.  
-No puedo odiarte Qrow –   
Qrow comenzó a bajar la mirada, el cuello de la camisa era sufrientemente larga para cubrir ciertas cicatrices pero incluso debajo de la fina tela, él sabía que el acero frio existía, entonces con su mano libre poso las yemas de sus dedos y tentó entre la tela, podía sentir la división entre la carne y el metal; entonces su pecho comenzó arder de dolor y rabia y hubiera deseado que el alcohol segara sus sentidos y lo dejara en la oscuridad.   
-¡Yo te hice esto maldita sea! , mírate ni siquiera eres...- recibió un golpe en la cara, no era tan fuerte pero era lo suficiente para hacerlo callar, James lo tomo por la solapa y lo miro con un poco de rabia y frustración, pero Qrow podía ver en sus ojos que estaba herido.  
-¿Crees que puedes pelear ahora? , mira ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie si un Grimm te atacara ahora solo conseguirías una muerte patética y en verdad solo pasarías a ser alguien más, un pobre ebrio patético buscando un pretexto para dejar de existir – dijo James en tono fuerte y serio, Qrow solo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sujetando el puño alrededor de su camisa -¿Quieres motivos para que te odie? , Maldita sea ¿porque no comenzamos con una maldita lista corta he? , ¿Que tal el día que nos conocimos? – Sarcasmo – también recuerdo que cambio mis balas por pintura, y el día que estuve en detención en una escuela que ni era la mía – entonces James aflojo su agarre y relajo su vos -¿Qué tal nuestra primera misión? ….. ¿Oh la primera batalla que tuvimos? –   
Entonces James envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Qrow, y Qrow simplemente cerró los ojos preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir – Entonces ocurrió…. Recuerdo nuestra primera y última noche después del incidente….y cuando desperté te habías ido, no había una nota ni siquiera un mensaje o una llamada – James lo atrajo contra su pecho y dejo que su rostro se enterrara en el cabello desordenado de Qrow – No podría odiar al hombre que me saco del fondo de un pozo y que me hizo tener un motivo para sonreír todos los días...-   
Qrow abrió los ojos y el picor de las lágrimas ya se abría paso entre sus mejillas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus manos terminaron por tomar la tela del traje blanco.  
-Yang y Ruby te aman y ellas están orgullosas del cazador que eres…. tu eres su héroe Qrow y Tai lo sabe, sabe lo fuerte que has trabajado en ello –   
Qrow enterró su rostro contra el pecho de James y comenzó a llorar, sus gemidos eran amortiguados por el abrazo de James mientras era consolado; sus rodillas fallaron y lo último que recuerda es que fue llevado en una forma de patética por James.  
Cuando James llego a su pequeño apartamento acondicionado para su estancia en Vale, recostó suavemente en la cama a Qrow, hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo cómodo, retiro los zapatos, aflojo su camisa y pantalón y al final lo había cubierto con las mantas, Qrow suspiro levemente y aún era notable el rojo en las orillas de sus ojos el pobre hombre incluso estando inconsciente había llorado hasta la última gota.  
-¿Todo en orden general?- comento una voz en la oscuridad mientras el aflojaba los botones de su camisa, no se molestó en ver quien era pues su propio tono era inconfundible   
-Nada de formalidades Ozpin… ¿Te parece que está en orden?- la calma en su voz revelaba su cansancio no solo físico si no mental, termino por quitarse el saco y dejarlo en un costado del sillón – Tienes esa habilidad de sonar como si no estuviera pasando nada Ozpin…sabes que el desprecia este lugar y aun así lo llamaste –   
-No fue porque si James….- Ozpin se acercó y miro a Qrow –Nuevamente envenenado...- suspiro pesadamente   
-¿Para qué es?- pregunto James   
-Es mejor que descanses mañana será un día largo –  
-Ozpin no es momento de juegos-  
-Ni de discusiones – cerro la puerta   
Por qué Ozpin siempre es así, tan misterioso eso le hace perder la cordura.  
-Lo siento mucho Qrow- acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano humana –Tampoco hice mi mejor esfuerzo cuando todo esto paso…no todo es tu culpa –

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que se me escaparon unas cuantas faltas de ortografía >//< lol


End file.
